Anime singout 2004
by lady-inuyasha06
Summary: Some of the most popular anime has come togather to sing there fav.songs...for audiences,and to guests...
1. session 1: bakura wants serenity

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the songs, anime, or characters that make an appearance in this fan-fiction…..I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_**

SESSION 1: BAKURA WANTS SERENITY  
  
Ashley: welcome to the first session of my anime sing-out!, today our singer is famous with the ladies,he'll be performing a all time favorite for all of you metal heads...who in here likes godsmack?  
  
The crowd goes nuts as she smiles.  
  
Ashley: well here he is,its bakura from yu-gi-oh!  
  
Bakura walks out onto stage and the girls go wild in the audience as he walks out waving and looking sleak and sexy. He walks up to the microphone and smiles evilly over to me.  
  
Bakura: whats my song?  
  
I walk over and whisper it in his ear as he smiles and nods as he snaps his fingers and the lights go out then as the music begins a single light hits him and he begins to strum his guitar as egyptain music plays with him.  
  
Serenity/ Godsmack:  
  
Bakura:  
  
As I sit here.. And slowly close my eyes..i take another deep breathe.... And feel the wind pass threw my body... Im the one in your soul...reflecting inner light... Protect the ones who hold you..cradled in your inner child....  
  
I need serenity...in a place were I can hide... I need serenity...nothing changes days go by... Were do we go when we just don't know.. And were to feel like the flame when its cold.. Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing.. And when will we learn to control...  
  
Ahhhhhh.........ahhhhhhhh...hhhh....  
  
Tragic visions...slowlly slow my life... Tore away everything...cheating me out of my time... Im the one who loves you...no matter wrong or right And everday I hold you..i hold you with my inner child... I need serenity..in a place were I can hide.. I need serenity..nothing changes..days go by...  
  
Were do we go when we just don't know...and.. How do we feel like the flame when its cold... Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing.. And when will we learn to control...  
  
Ahhh...  
  
Were do we go when we just don't know...and.. How do we feel like the flame when its cold... Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing.. And when will we learn to control...  
  
I need serenity..i need serenity.......i need serenity... I need serenity..i need serenity.......i need serenity...  
  
As bakura finishes the song the light goes out and the normal lights return as everyone cheers loudly as the fans come to the stage for autographs and to tell how much hes hot and stuff, I walk over applauding.  
  
Ashley: that was good bakura...wouid you like to return to sing again sometime for us and all the fans out there?  
  
He chuckles and shakes his head as he sighns autographs.  
  
Bakura: of course me and my hikari have a song we may do soon..i don't know when but I have to call ryou to see... well ladies I have to go now,got a wife at home waiting on me, love ya all!  
  
He walks off stage as the the fans reseat themselves,I stand up and looks to everyone and out to those who are reading this.  
  
Ashley: Well hope you enjoyed this performance cause theres more to come a lot more...well anyway if you out there want to have a song performed to you by,or request a song for a character to sing please email me at: squallslilangelrinoa06yahoo.com and put in subject "fan fic singout" and ill try and get it done..ttyl cya around, jane!


	2. session 2: joey becomes the boogie woogi...

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the songs, anime, or characters that make an appearance in this fan-fiction…..I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_**

SESSOION 2: JOEY AND MARIK TELL OF THE BOOGIE WOOGIE MAN!  
  
Ashley: hey gang welcome back to the second session of my anime sing-out, today is a lil bit of a graphic song, anyone here herd of Insane Clown Posse or otherwise known as ICP...  
  
The crowd goes nuts as before and some hold up sighsn that say "hell yeah bring on the ICP song!", they all cheer as I smile and walk to the center of the stage made especially for the performance.  
  
Ashley: ok now anyway the two singers we have today you wouid never suspect to like this type of songs but believe it or not they do and there performing one of the scary/funniest songs of insane clown posses... here they are Joey wheeler and Marik ishtar!  
  
The crowd goes wild as joey and marik walk out onto the stage in gothic belt pants and tight neckless long sleeve shirts holding there mics,there hair styled just for the occasion, the crowd goes nuts as joey and marik run up and down the walk way giving high fives.  
  
Ashley: hey guys welcome...how do you feel tonight ya want to do this?  
  
Marik: hell yeah we do don't we wheeler...  
  
Joey: nodding oh yeah man we want to do dis song for all our fans...so prepair!  
  
The lights cut out as red, white, blue, and black lights shine around the room as smoke and flames light up the stage as marik and joey head backstage as "great malinko" plays in the background I takes a platform on the side of the stage.  
  
Ashley: here they are juggalos and juggaletts!, joey wheeler and marik ishtar performing "boogie woogie man".  
  
The lights flash and move around as the flames and smoke starts again as joey and marik come onto the stage by rising up on platforms.  
  
Boogie Woogie Man / ICP  
  
Marik: The beast lives out of the raging storm in the dead of night  
The ravenous, blood-sick creatures searches for it's sacrifice  
Through the hideous darkness, it lurches, driven by death itself  
Only the satisfaction of slaughter will cause it to return to  
The darkness from which it came"  
  
Crowd: Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu...  
Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu....  
  
Joey: Boys and girls, it's nighty night time  
Happy J the Clown has a nursery rhyme  
It's about, The Boogie Woogie Man  
Keep your light on as long as you can  
Cuz when it cuts off, so does your head  
Boogie Woogie Woogie waits under your bed  
With a shank, splah!, up through the bottom  
Little Jimmy Jimmy...  
  
Both: uh, got em!  
  
Marik: "It's the one and only Boogie Man He creeps, he hides, he sneaks, he slides If your little feetsies are hanging off the edge of the bed You're running on stubs motha fucka!!!"  
  
Joey: When, moonlight fills the room that you sleep in Things go bump in the night, me creeping Ouch! Fuck! I stubbed my toe If you'd just quit leaving your shit all over the fucking floor Fuck it, you're dead anyway And I'ma leave your head smack dead in the hallway In the morning, when your daddy walks out AAAAHHH!!! His foots in your mouth, thanks to the Boogie Man  
  
Crowd and the 2: Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu (here comes the boogie man) Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu (haha haha haha haha) Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu (make way for the boogie man) Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu (mom! dad! ah! no!)  
  
They circle the stage around each other and go out onto the walk were the crowd is gathered around.  
  
Marik: "Does the Boogie Man really exist?"  
  
Joey: Well, is your mother a bald-headed freak bitch? yes You fall asleep and you wake up dead With a broken broom sticking out your forehead I sing lullabies till you dose off Tie you down and chew your fuckin toes off And then spit em out back in your face Splat! Fuck, wash your feet bitch!  
  
Marik: "The world's famous Boogie Woogie Wu will come to you Slumber parties, sleepovers, intimate nights Whatever the occasion for the midnight hour He will gladly come and fuck that shit up"  
  
Joey: faces marik then goes back to the crowd I don't beat woman, fuck that, I'm above it (no no) But I'll cut her fucking neck and think nothing of it "I bet you didn't know the Boogie Man was a clown But when you see the juggla, your holding your jugular" With a swing, chop, stab, swing, chop You're holding your neck together, but your nuts drop And the cops do the best they can They pull the ax out your face and say "Was it the Boogie Man?"  
  
Crowd and the 2: Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu (what was he wearing? Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu (haha haha haha haha) Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu (make way for the boogie man) Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu (mom! dad! ah! no!)  
  
Childs voice in background: "Please don't let me fall asleep Cuz the Boogie Man will creep Through my window in my room Stab me with a broken broom Please don't let me fall sleep Cuz the Boogie Man will creep Through my window in my room Stahhh... Boogie Woogie Woogie!"  
  
Marik: "It's the incredible, undeadable Boogie Man Go ahead, pull the covers over your head Hide under them, he don't give a fuck It'll just make it that much more easier For him to suffocate your face!"  
  
Joey: There's three ways to stop me from doing what I do What? you think I'm a tell you "Mom, could you leave the door open a bit?" Thanks, an easy way in, you fucking idiot Now I stretch your neck out and play in like a banjo Boomchicka boomchicka like that shit, yo? Then I stretch it out more and fling your head through the wall It's the Boogie Man y'all  
  
Crowd and the 2: Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu (here comes the boogie man) Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu (haha haha haha haha) Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu (make way for the boogie man) Boogie woogie woogie woogie wu (mom! dad! ah! no!)  
  
As they finish the crowd goes nuts as joey and marik whips there sweat covered brows and bow to the crowd as they exchange high fives as Ashley walks over.  
  
Ashley: you guys rocked out there tonight, how do u feel now?  
  
Joey: awesome man awesome..  
  
Marik: we fuckin rocked dude!  
  
Ashley: that's good guys thanks for coming, were all hoping that you will come back to perform other songs...  
  
They walk off stage as I take center stage and try to calm the crowd down.  
  
Ashley: Well hope you enjoyed this performance cause theres more to come a lot more...well anyway if you out there want to have a song performed to you by,or request a song for a character to sing please email me at: squallslilangelrinoa06yahoo.com and put in subject "fan fic singout" and ill try and get it done..ttyl cya around, jane!


	3. session 3: integra flys on her fathers w...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the songs, anime, or characters that make an appearance in this fan-fiction.....I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
  
SESSION 3 : Integra flys on her fathers wings  
  
Ladyinu: welcome guys to another session, I know on the other storys my name was listed as ash, cause that's what it is so when ya email just use my name lol, now anyway today we have a treat for you, we called the famous hellsing organization and asked sir integra wingates fairbrookes hellsing to come sing for us today...  
  
Alucard: peeks out from backstage you got my master to come sing....wow she never has done that before...  
  
Ladyinu: its cause we're close friends alucard now get back there curtain boy....  
  
He growls lowly and goes back stage as I smile and walk to two stool in the middle of the stage and sit down on one.  
  
Ladyinu: now anyway... she has just arrived ive been told and is making her way here to the studio as we speak...now who here loves hellsing?  
  
The crowd goes nuts as two people in the back talk to themselves.  
  
Yan: this sucks A$$ bro, why do we have to sit here and watch that good for nothing rich wench sing...  
  
Luke: cause if we don't then im gonna get eatin by a doggy...  
  
Yan gives his brother a look then gets up and leaves.  
  
Yan: what the f!#$ ever man....  
  
I stands up and walk to the front of the stage.  
  
LadyInu: please welcome the gorgeous sir integra wingates hellsing!  
  
Integra walks out onto the stage and looks around as she bows to the crowd and comes over and we exchange hugs, then walk back to the stools and sit down.  
  
LadyInu: so integra how ya been?  
  
Integra: good, hellsing is back on track again no thanks to those two valentine brothers..we've got a full staff again and everything is going great...  
  
LadyInu: that's good..we have alucard as curtain boy back there, alucard come out here and wave...  
  
Alucard walks out and waves to integra as fan girls go wild and he runs and hides backstages, integra chuckles a lil.  
  
Integra: about time someone made him do something other then hunt vampires...  
  
LadyInu: chuckles so I understand you have come to sing a song dedicated to your father the great van hellsing?  
  
Integra: nodding yes it's a song I want to dedicate to him cause I miss him so much and it's a way I can say thank you to him since hes gone...  
  
LadyInu:nodding well I guess Ill step off stage and let you begin then take it away integra!  
  
The crowd goes wild as I take the other stool and integra scoots hers over and looks to the crowd with tear filled eyes as the music begins.

---------------------------------------------  
  
On my fathers wings/ The corrs  
  
Integra:  
  
If you were with me now  
  
I'd find myself in you  
  
If you were with me now  
  
Your the only one who knew  
  
All the things we planned to do  
  
I want to live my life  
  
The way you said I would  
  
With courage as my light  
  
Fighting for what's right  
  
Like you made me believe I could  
  
And I will fly on my father's wings  
  
To places I have never been  
  
There is so much I've never seen  
  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
  
And I will do great things  
  
On my father's wings  
  
This world I'll never see  
  
My dreams that just won't be  
  
This horse's stride  
  
with one days ride  
  
Will have covered more  
  
distance than me  
  
But I will fly on my father's wings  
  
To places I have never been  
  
There is so much I've never seen  
  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
  
And I will do great things  
  
On my father's wings  
  
Someday with his spirit to guide me  
  
And his memory beside me  
  
I will be free to  
  
Fly on my father's wings  
  
To places I have never been  
  
There is so much I've never seen  
  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
  
And I will do great things  
  
On my father's wings  
  
On my father's wings  
----------------------------------  
She finishes In complete tears as I walk out I take her into my arms and hug her.  
  
LadyInu: you did a great job integra, Gabrielle wouid be proud of you right now...  
  
She nods as she stands beside me and I look to the crowd with a smile.  
  
LadyInu: did everyone enjoy her song?  
  
The crowd goes wild as a few guys yell flirts at integra, she looks at them and then looks around the room as she bows again.  
  
Integra: thank you so much....thank you..  
  
After shes done she sits back down as I take the spotlight.  
  
LadyInu: don't think that's the end of it theres a lot more to come from the this stage...Well hope you enjoyed this performance cause theres more to come a lot more...well anyway if you out there want to have a song performed to you by,or request a song for a character to sing please email me at: squallslilangelrino06yahoo.com and put in subject "fan fic singout" ,make shore you put down the song and the character you want to sing it ,and ill try and get it done..ttyl cya around, jane!


End file.
